devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Back Alley, a gathering place for unregistered contractors. I suppose I'll find out about the contractor who made a deal with Talos. I should be fine because Yuki's with me, I suppose. Synopsis Following Shuhei in the Back Alley led to a trap. They assume the player is lying and is really part of the government or religious group but trouble happens near S1. Dialogue You: "It seemed to be working out until we followed Shuhei, don't you think?" Yuki: "Yeah. I thought we were getting somewhere. Are you sure you used to do this for a living?" You: "If I could get what I want on the first day of investigation, I'd become a psychic. This is not a problem like that." Yuki: "Then what?" You: "I should have been more careful about asking sensitive questions in a place with such tight security." Yuki: "Then what do we do? They look like they're going to eat us alive." You: "Just hope we get out of here in one piece." Shuhei: "Go where? You two, stop right there." You: "What's wrong? Any problem?" Shuhei: "You've been asking a lot of questions, including ones you asked me. I think i took in the wrong kind of person." You: "Look, I just have some questions. You're not thinking we're related with the government, are you?" Shuhei: "Either that or religious groups." You: "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not. Trust me, we really aren't." Yuki: "Right. this guy is as dumb as he looks, so he could never do something like that." Shuhei: "Maybe you just got caught because you aren't smart enough, no? Minagawa. Go block the street and bring everyone." Minagawa: "Got it." Yuki: "What, that guy is with these people? What should we do? Say something." You: "What can I possibly say to him? It will only get us in more trouble. Damn, I thought we were getting somewhere." Shuhei: "Enough with the chit-chat. You're going to answer my question now. Don't you lie to me." Shuhei: "My guys are on the way, and some of them can be quite rough on you." You: "It's like I said before. I just want to find and repay the contractor I was talking about. You can trust me." Shuhei: "I wish you were more honest. You just had your last chance to get out of here safely." Minagawa: "Shuhei! We have trouble." Shuhei: "Why? What's up?" Minagawa: "The contractors who went near S1 are about to die. There's a terrible devil." Shuhei: "Where exactly? Lead the way. Everyone, follow me. We're going for our people." You: "…S1?" Shuhei: "Man…" Yuki: "They're all gone. Whoa… I thought we were in serious trouble. Let's get out of here before they come back." You: "Get out and go where? We need to go after them." Yuki: "Are you kidding? You were so afraid of devils even an hour ago." You: "This is our only chance. We can't lose it." You: "These people will tell us what we want. We need to earn their trust. Let's go!" Yuki: "Wow, I wasn't even trying to give you hints. Why were you so afraid until now?" Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story